


Late Night Planning

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Purring, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Party, birthday planning, fluff month, late night, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Alya's birthday is coming up, so the others are working late nights to plan an epic party for her. As they finish up the final details, Marinette and Adrien spend the night cuddling on her chaise. During this time, lots of cuddles happen as well as another surprise Marinette would like to give Alya with Adrien's help as Chat.





	Late Night Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff for Day 8 of Fluff Month. Prompt is late nights.

 

“So, that’s about everything, right? We have all we need?” Nino asked as he stuffed his bookbag with his belongings. Draping it over his shoulder, he stretched, stifling a yawn at the lateness of the hour.

Marinette couldn’t quite contain her own yawn as she offered him a smile and nodded. “Oh, I think this will be Alya’s best birthday yet. She won’t know what hit her.”

“Let’s hope so. These late nights are killing me,” Adrien mumbled, his hand covering his mouth as he worked to keep his yawn contained yet failing. He didn’t move except to stretch out on the chaise in Marinette’s room after Nino stood to leave.

“Oh, poor baby,” Marinette crooned, her hand reaching out to ruffle the blond strands draping over his eyes. She offered him a sleepy smile before turning back to Nino. “You want me to walk you out?”

“Nah, I got it. You two do whatever you have planned.” He turned toward the trapdoor, pausing to add, “Thanks for helping me with this surprise party.”

“Anytime, man.” Adrien shot Nino a thumbs-up though his attention remained focused on the raven-haired woman beside him. “See you Friday night.”

Nino left, giving the two of them more than enough privacy as Marinette’s parents had gone to sleep several hours before.

“It can be one already. We have to be up in six hours.” She moved to sit next to Adrien, slipping between his welcoming arms. “We should get some sleep. We still have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we should,” he agreed though he nuzzled her cheek with his while his arms tightened around her, holding her close. “I can always purr us to sleep if you’d like.”

“Such a sweet Chaton, I have.” She snuggled deeper into him, resting her head on his arm. She fought to keep her eyes open though sleep worked equally hard to claim her, promising sweet dreams if she complied. She smiled at the thought, knowing she’d be dreaming of the blond holding her.

A soft purr soon sounded in the room, causing her smile to grow as she allowed the gentle sound to coax her to slumber.

She’d almost succumbed, too, when a thought came unbidden, forcing her eyes open and turning in Adrien’s arms. She met his sleepy gaze as she opened her mouth to speak. She just didn’t count on him going in for a kiss at the same time.

Her arms slipped between them, resting one over his heart while the other drifted further until her fingers entangled in his hair. She easily accepted the kiss, returning the lazy play of his lips over hers. His purr grew louder, causing her to pull away before he woke her parents.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “You wanted to ask me something, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I’ll always take a kiss from you, Chaton.” Readjusting so they fit better in the new position, she moved until her face rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her lips ghosting over the flesh she found there. “I was thinking about a special gift to Alya for her birthday.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, his arms tightening even more as he felt her lips and visibly reacted to the simple ministrations. “What did you have in mind, My Lady?”

“Well, what do you say she get a visit from her two favorite superheroes during her birthday celebration?” She pressed a few more kisses on his exposed skin, her smile growing as he began purring again though it’d changed into an almost feral one as his excitement grew.

She eased up, knowing they did have school. She wasn’t the only one who could be quite the grumpy person when running on little sleep. She pressed a final kiss on his jaw before settling into sleep.

“I think that’s a fine idea. We’ll need to plan out the details though. Wouldn’t want our covers being blown, would we?”

She didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking his famous Chat grin; in fact, she wore one of her own as she responded, “Oh, well, we can’t have that. I guess we’ll just need to continue this discussion tomorrow night. Looks like we’ll have another late night ahead of us.”

“How will we ever survive, Bugaboo?”

Closing her eyes, her smile never left as she whispered, “I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
